leased? owned? almost
by moon.loop
Summary: desperate for money, the girl rents a room in her house out, a fammous star rents it, add those up and throw in some misunderstandings and mixups and you get them living with each other, more likely pretending to be a couple... some OOCness and maybe new
1. On the verge

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Alice Academy , if you are going to use this as evidence against me, maybe you'd want to take notice of the word between the two I's.**

**Oh, and I don't own full house either.**

**A/N; this is mainly based on the Korean soap opera Full house, well, I think it's a soap opera, take note of the words I THINK , so don't get mad if I'm wrong, okay? Ok.. well it's mainly based but not exactly. Just r&r to judge it yourself.**

**Legend:**

" "**- talking**

' '**-thinking**

**-dif view**

**Rented**

**Chapter one: on the verge**

**--;----,**

"Mr. Hyuuga!" There were reporters surrounding him asking about the latest issue about him in the papers.

**  
**Slowly the light that marked new day lit up the whole place and slowly irritated the auburn haired lady sleeping on the desk, right in front of her open laptop.

"Eh.." she groaned, still sleepy. She slowly sat up as she wiped some drool on the side of her cheek and a few strands of hair stuck with it.

She blocked the light shining brightly on her face with her hand as she recovered from the lack of sleep she had last night. She then tuned her attention to the black screen of her laptop.. "I guess it ran out of juice last night, wait my file, did I save it?" she slapped herself. Darn it." She sighed "I'll find out later." She plugged in the charger into the nearby sockets.

She opened the refrigerator's door as she blindly looked for the carton of juice.

She drank some down and sighed, still thinking about the file she forgot to save.

'what did I type?' she thought to herself. "Now I have to make a different continuation…" she drank some more milk. 'Now.. Why did he come back?... once he left, that's it… why did he come back!' she thought waving her free hand in the air from frustration. Suddenly she was hit, she smiled and slapped her head, "that's right" she ran back to the charging laptop unconsciously spilling some milk.

She typed furiously. "she was pregnant… with his child." she smiled to herself "yes this is getting good…. better than the unsaved one, whatever it was.." she exclaimed clasping her hands together in joy.

"They found love and understanding and something more in each other's eyes." She continued. "She whispered in his ear with smile "'from the first moment I saw you…I…'" she paused. "'..I….knew.., I…knew what kind of man…'"

Suddenly the door rang.

"ugh.." she sighed. "WAIT A MINUTE!" she shouted shuffling to get to the door.

She combed her hair with her fingers and straightened out her pajamas.

"Yes?" she asked politely as she opened the door.

"Ms. Sakura?"

"Uh..yeah?."

He handed her two envelopes. "What's this?" she asked curiously

"That's you water and electricity bill."

"But I told them to charge it directly to my credit card." She said defensively.

"yes, but your card has been declined."

"uh.." she said embarrassed. "well…, uh..thanks." She closed the door as she sighed. "what would I do now?---my story isn't finished yet…" she looked at her surroundings

"how can I earn the money?." She leaned on the doorframe. "Let's face it." She continued to talk to herself. "I can't keep this big house any longer, it's just using up to much power, and I don't even get to enjoy it, let alone use it."

She headed to the kitchen once again to post the bills on the refrigerator.

'I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE!' she stomped her feet violently.

She continued to write her story again. 'there's no way I can pay them off by the due date at this rate.' "wait I could, yes… I could rent the rooms, and still.. Yes.. that could work! "

"You'll do an interview upon arrival, and the shooting starts the next day. There will be a staff there to meet you." His manger said flipping through his schedule. "We'll finalize the advertising contract there as well." He continued. "Have you seen this article?" he handed the daily newspaper. "About you and actress Shinobu Edogawa, this is your second scandal this month." Natsume took the newspaper and scanned over it.

He folded paper and ignored it. "Are you looking for my new house?" he was irritated by the reporters always bothering him and so he decided to just ignore, mostly everything.

**--;---,**

**A/N: so? waddya guys think? stupid? unoriginal? stupid? annoying? whatever you think.. type! go on review.. review.. review! well go on, please, I don't mind if it's short, as long as it's constructive or meaningful. Flames are wellll... uh.. it depends but go on. I'm pro freedom of speech ;) –wait was that right?**


	2. irony

**A/N: really, really sorry for the late update, to much things going on right now, LOTS. . Well thanks to those who reviewed, I was hoping for more though, but what would I expect, a newbie in GA and with only one chapter. Well enjoy! ;**

**  
chapter 2; irony**

"Hurry in." Said Anna concerned.

Mikan already told Ana and Kokoroyomi to rent the room unfortunately, they were too busy to listen attentively and so the chaos begins.

"Someone from the hotel will meet me, right?" she asked, fiddling with the tickets.

"Of course," Kokoroyomi smiled reassuringly. "Now go on, you're late"

"Don't forget to water my plants. The house should look good."

"Yes already." She said starting to get irritated "go in you'll be late."

"Uh.. This feels funny; I've never been away from the house before, after graduating."

"You're an adult now Mikan, and you should live freely." They giggled.

She nodded and smiled. "Okay."

"Take good care of the house." She patted them on the arm.

their smiles faded away "Mikan, wait!" she exclaimed running towards her.

She turned around with her luggage.

Anna took some money out of her pockets and parted it into two. "Take this with you." She said, once again concerned.

Mikan's eyes widened, confused. "What is it?"

"I forgot to change it to Chinese currency, there's a booth so you can change it inside." "Buy yourself some snacks with this."

She smiled. "It's okay, everything will be paid for."

"keep it in case of an emergency." She said trying, to once again hand it over.

Irritated Kokoroyomi took it from Anna's hands and shoved it into Mikan's. "Yes take it." his voice didn't give off any sign of irritation from Mikan's hardheadedness. "be careful, not to catch a cold."

"What's wrong with you guys?" She joked, giggling. She then continued to board the airplane.

"Mikan!" he exclaimed.

She turned around once again to see her friends progressing towards her to pull her into one last goodbye hug.

Her facial expression screamed confusion. She then smiled as she tapped their shoulder with the help of the passport and tickets. "you guys are embarrassing me." What a sentence she's using, eh?

"we love you a lot." They exclaimed simultaneously.

She started giggling under her breath. "I love you guys too." She giggled, louder, as they loosened their grip on her. She then tried to continue to board the plane, once again.

She waved, just about to enter the hall. They stared worryingly with their hands in the air conveying a wave.

"She'll be okay, right?" Ana asked her hand lowering subconsciously.

"She'll survive anywhere, even in the middle of the desert, It's us we have to worry about when se comes back." He too lowered his hand. "We 'earned so time for now, Let's move fast."

She nodded as he once again waved.

"Put it here." the stewardess suggested.

Mikan struggled to put her carry-in bags on the shelf.

"I'll do it for you." The stewardess offered.

Mikan proceeded to her fuchsia colored seat. "This is huge." She mumbled, adjusting herself. She took off her backpack and looked through the instruction manuals and airline catalog selection in front of her. "what's this?" she found a little knapsack. "slippers?" she exclaimed as she casually tossed her heels and replaced it for comfortable slippers.

"excuse me."

She shifted her attention from her feet to the stewardess.

"Would you like newspaper?"

She smiled eagerly as she nodded. "Uh, ms..." The stewardess looked back.

"Does.. the plane shake a lot?"

"no." she smiled reassuringly. She laughed sheepishly, yet still worried.

She then put her seat belt on and continued to read the newspaper. She gasped. "He's involved in another scandal," her eyes grew wider. "Who is it this time, Shinobu Edogawa, weird taste in women."

"Hello sir," the stewardess who was handing out the newspaper greeted. "This way please." He continued to approach his seat despite people staring.

He sat down, his leather jacket resting on his arm.

**A/N: again sorry for the late update, I assure you I won't be updating in a while, but please bear with, me. Thank you... but my cousin will be helping me (goldensunshine) **

**Can't type much, drownin---- the---sea----- projects----- blupblupblupblupblup…**


	3. good impressions, and bad ones

**Disclaimer: I do not own Alice Academy or Full House, unfortunately. **

**A/N: this is quit early if you ask me considering I have a lot of things going on. So happy reading.. ;**

She folded the newspaper in three times while he took of his sunglasses.

She smiled briefly, just a gesture of hospitability and all. She clenched the newspaper as she realized who she was seated next to. She let out a silent gasp as her eyes grew wide.

She held the newspaper up to her mouth as she peered. She let out another gasp, "huh, how are you? Aren't you Hyuuga Natsume?"

He nodded and smiled briefly, then turned away. "Are you going to China?" she asked eagerly. "Why? Is it for a film?"

She was starting to get his nerve. He just shrugged the question off an closed his es moving his head away from Mikan.

She looked down and rested the newspaper on her lap neatly. "Rest then." She said looking disappointed.

The plane started to take off. Most of the lights switched temporarily.

She was starting to panic; he closed her eyes as she held on to his arm. "we're taking off!" she exclaimed as he started to squirm out of her grip.

After forceful tactics, he managed to pull is arm a she resorted to the arm rest.

"This is how we live." He smiled eagerly as he picked up the random things on the floor.

"Good to see.."

"yes,"

"a young couple like you leads a busy life."

"yes.." he tried to diver his attention from Anna who was trying to 'fix up.'

"the light works fine, It's near perfect condition."

"no defects?"

"yes."

They were now sitting down, Kokoroyomi was counting the money while Anna eagerly watched.

"Is it correct?" he asked while fixing the folders and papers.

"Yes, it is."

"Can you move everything out?"

"Of course." He smiled.

"We'll be counting on you."

"Sure."

"If you'll excuse me."

"okay." he replied following him out the door.

"Good bye." Anna politely trailed off.

"Do you think we've come too far?"

"Don't, uh.. Worry, it'll work out." She replied, trying to be optimistic.

"oh, look!" she ran to the tall glass windows "there's a plane!" she sighed. "Mikan, we're sorry!"

They stood there, looking like they sold their minds on e-bay, just babbling.

Meanwhile, Mikan sat happily in front of a tray full of a variety of food.

She tucked the provided handkerchief in her top, rubbed the chopsticks together and started on the soup and rice.

Natsume watched, amazed as she gulped it down her throat, she quickly progressed to the main course jumping others occasionally while he just finished drinking half of his water.

"Can I try that one?" she asked him for his main meal. "I'll exchange it for this." She picked up one off the pork slices with her chopsticks and showed him.

He casually moved his chopsticks and sighed. He lifted the plate and tried to put it on her tray.

"Thank you." She said as she put the pork down and grabbed the plate out of his hands.

She finished her big meal and had a different tray up front. She finished her orange juice.

"Miss, can I get another soda?" she held the glass high up in the air.

"Would you like one? One moment."

He stared one again, his gaze away from his manga. He too finished his orange juice.

She picked up a piece of chocolate and flung it to her mouth.

Did you see that? She shook his arm his juice almost spilling. "Did you see it now.."

She tried once again in the attempt to prove herself. "Not working"

She coughed. She put her hand unto her neck laughing. She chewed it and tried once more.

Her tray was clear, except from the soda and the papers she had to fill. He opened his tray as well.

She peered at his papers trying to figure what she would do next.

She gasped. "Rubina hotel? You're staying at Rubina Hotel, I'll be staying there too.

He looked up annoyed.

"That's amazing." She giggled.

"What are you looking at?"

"This is my first overseas trip, actually this is my first plan ride." She giggled once more.

"This is more enjoyable than I thought. Well..." She tapped his shoulder. "They said to swallow hard if your ears hurt."

He was pretty annoyed; he laid back trying to forget about it.

"Like this." She straightened her back and swallowed to demonstrate. 'Woo' instead she vomited on his arm.. "Oh no, I'm sorry." She wiped her mouth. It seemed that she wanted to cry. "I'm sorry."

He went into the crowded bathroom and took off his top off. He was stripped down to his black tank top. He sniffed his arm. "Goof." He put his arm, under the faucet and let the water run on it.

"are you okay?" the stewardess asked. "I'm okay. Excuse me, can I take different seat?"

"We'd like to, but there's no available is there anything else I can help you with?"

He sighed. "Yes"

She was now sleeping. He whiffed his arm again. And unfortunately it still smelled.

He forcefully stuffed his top into the pocket that contained the magazines.

**a/n: ack, -- really sorry for the OOC ness? And for thee really late update with big things coming up like the dreaded EXAMS and piling of PROJECTS and TESTS. Oh, and this is a really stupid poll, but If you know full house and it's characters. Who o you think should play he fashion designer, Hotaru or ahh I forgot the name! The girl with the ability to change into the cat-dog thingy.?**

**Please help me choose. And please review if there are errors you have spotted.**

**T.Y.**

**cheline**


End file.
